


couches and comfort

by chivalrousamour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: She was pulled into a hug, Dimitri almost desperately holding her close to him."Dimitri?""I'm sorry, but... can we stay like this for a while?" Dimitri asked."Yeah, of course," Hilda answered, wrapping her arms around his torso.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE IT

Hilda was on the couch, twisting wires together into a charm, when the living room window was pushed open and a man climbed in.

There was only one person who would climb to the sixth floor of a superhero housing complex at eight in the evening just to avoid the entrance hall full of paparazzi. 

"Welcome back, Dimitri," Hilda greeted him with a grin, setting her pliers and wire aside on the coffee table.

He didn't answer as he shut the window. 

"Hmm, rough day or something?" Hilda asked, getting up to approach him. Then--

She was pulled into a hug, Dimitri almost desperately holding her close to him. 

"Dimitri?"

"I'm sorry, but... can we stay like this for a while?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, of course," Hilda answered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

He was so much taller than her that she was resting her head on his chest, even when he was hunched over to rest his head next to hers.

 _'That can't be good for his back...'_ Hilda thought, before asking him if he would sit down on the couch for her.

"Is this alright?" he asked, doing just as she asked.

"Yep, it's perfect!" Hilda exclaimed, before sitting down next to him and opening her arms for him. "Now just relax and hug me, okay?"

Dimitri stared at her for a second. Then, he hugged her.

It took a bit of shuffling around, but eventually, they settled into a comfortable position. Hilda was laying down on her back, resting her head against the couch's arm rest. Dimitri was resting his head on her collarbone, both his arms wrapped around her waist. In return, Hilda had placed one of her arms around his shoulders.

Their legs were a bit tangled up to accomplish this position, but, Hilda thought as she started running her fingers through Dimitri's hair, it was fine.

Hilda didn't really know what to say to Dimitri, but she wanted to comfort him in any way she could.

In the end, Dimitri was the one who spoke up first.

"Were you... making a new piece of jewellery?"

"Yep," Hilda answered easily. "I was trying to figure out how to turn wire into like, these cool calligraphy letter charms I saw online."

Dimitri let out a quiet breath, and Hilda could feel some of the tension leave his body. So she kept talking.

"It's a lot harder than it seems! I never used pliers like that, so it kept turning out all wonky and weird. But when I tried to shape it by hand, I just got cramps and then my hand got all sore. Really do not recommend it."

And Dimitri's grip tightened, though he still wasn't holding her tight enough to hurt. Even with his Crest giving him incredible strength, he was still so careful with her...

"Really... what a relief," Dimitri said softly.

"Did something happen to make you worry?" Hilda asked in return.

Dimitri didn't answer.

Hilda patted his head as she said, "hey, I know I look like a delicate flower and all, but I still passed the hero exam. Even if I'm too lazy to do it as a job, if anyone goes after me, they'll be facing down a fully-certified superhero."

"I know," Dimitri said in return. "I know that you can take care of yourself... I just got anxious anyways. I apo--"

Hilda cut him off before he could pull away.

"It's fine. After all, I love being able to cheer you on and support you, you know?" 

Even when she couldn't see his face, she could tell his eye widened.

"Even superheroes need breaks," she told him, "so don't hesitate to confide in me."

"Really... what did I do to deserve you in my life..." Dimitri muttered as she kept running her fingers through his hair.

"You made me fall in love with you, duh," Hilda retorted with a laugh. "But seriously, you know that I'll always be here for you to come home to, right? I'll support you."

She smiled gently as she tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear.

"I love you."

Hilda paused, before starting to laugh again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she said.

Dimitri started to move, pushing himself off of her body. Hilda removed her hands from him, thinking he was moving to leave the living room or something, but...

Instead of fully getting off, however, he stayed. 

Pinning her to the couch, he looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"I mean it," he told her with a smile. "I'll shout it to the mountains and seas if I have to. Every moment with you is a blessing. There's nothing I could look forward to more than coming home to see you."

Taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, he made a vow to her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I can keep returning to you safely."

"I'm holding you to that," Hilda said in return.

Though Dimitri didn't tell her much about what happened, the rest of the night, he was much calmer and more relaxed, so she didn't press the issue.

* * *

The next morning, Hilda woke up before Dimitri, which was honestly very surprising. Though, in hindsight, it was probably him resting a lot from his duties the night before.

Hilda decided to make breakfast for him, switching on the TV as she went about preparing the pancakes.

 _'New footage from yesterday's battle,'_ the news reported. Hilda absentmindedly glanced over as she mixed the batter. _'Here we can see the moment where Tempest saves Stormcatcher from the villain's_ _attack!'_

Hilda's eyes widened at the screen, watching as Dimitri threw himself in front of Claude. 

_'That must have been a terrible experience,'_ the newscaster said. _'After all, the villain they were facing... his power is to make people relive their worst memories. Tempest really is a defender of the people...'_

The bowl smashed into the floor, batter spilling everywhere...

"Hilda! Are you alright--?!" 

Dimitri had just charged into the kitchen, when Hilda rushed to hug him.

She was almost on the verge of tears from how she _didn't know_ how bad yesterday was for him and asking him not to hide things from her so she could help.

Dimitri's answer was to kiss her and say,

"But you've already helped me enough. Thank you, Hilda."

He helped her clean up the mess, making Hilda scream about how good he was as both a person and a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that there's a sense of 'those with crests must use their powers to protect those without crests and in gratitude they are gifted with a higher position' in this society


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave myself too many thoughts about them in superhero school so take

There was a girl with pink pigtails in another class at the Officer's Academy, and Dimitri honestly wished she could get her Crest's powers under control already.

It was honestly getting a little embarrassing. Every time Dimitri caught sight of her and her eyes, he'd freeze like a statue. The only thing that kept his friends from teasing him more about it was the fact that the powers of other Crests were public knowledge to the entire school. Everyone knew that Goneril's specific power was _'petrification.'_

But, well, one time Dimitri almost walked into a wall because he made eye contact with her at the exact wrong second, and he decided enough was enough. 

Since he couldn't actually talk to her directly, he went to her class representative.

"Claude, there's a girl with pink hair in your class, right? With the Crest of Goneril?"

"Oh, Hilda? Pigtails?" Claude asked in return. At Dimitri's nod, he asked, "what about her?"

"Could you talk to her about getting her powers under control, please? I've been petrified by her too many times to count, and it's starting to be a distraction."

Claude stared at him, furrowing his brows together.

"You mean she used her Crest on you?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"I do not believe it was intentional... after all, our eyes merely met, but it was still enough to stun me..." Dimitri said.

"Wait, wait, uh, what," Claude said, moving his hands in an attempt to get Dimitri to slow down. "Dude, how did this happen?"

"You mean, our eyes meeting?"

"Dimitri," Claude said outright. "Do you know how her Crest works?"

"I assume that all who meet her eyes become mesmerized and cannot move," Dimitri answered.

"Uh, no? Hilda actually has to hit people to activate it. And she didn't hit you."

Dimitri paused.

"Wait, but then, why do I keep..."

"You're just staring," Claude said bluntly. 

Dimitri's face became red in an instant.

He covered up his face with one hand as Claude started patting him on the shoulder.


End file.
